Sneak Peak
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Here is a little sneak peak at the newest story I'm writing; a collaborative story with fellow writer and good friend, twindragonsX1. Summary: After Twilight comes down with a cold, somehow her and her friends are transported to an alternate world, meeting their counterparts. Now in a struggle, the group look to return tranquility in this world while searching for a way home.


"Stop right there!" Cakamena ordered.

Twilight and the others lined up in front of Cakamena and Fancyvain. Twilight and Spike attacked Cakamena while Moonlight and Thistle attacked Fancyvain. The fight seemed to be going in the direction of Twilight and the others, until Ragity reappeared and started charging Twilight. She bumped furiously into her and knocked her down to the ground.

"Go, Cakamena!" Ragity ordered. "Break her horn off!"

Cakamena then positioned herself as she prepared to kick Twilight's horn off. However, Twilight managed to teleport away just in time. She started charging towards Cakamena, only to be stopped by the large doors that led to the room opening. Solar and Satellite entered the room, along with Twilight's trapped friends.

"It seems we've reached an impasse." Solar said. She crept up towards Twilight.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Tell you what," continued Solar, "I'll release your friends and return them to you world on one condition: you work as our slave for the rest of eternity!"

"I'd never agree to that!" snapped Twilight.

"Well then," Satellite said, "shall we, sister?"

"We shall!" Solar replied, grimacing at Twilight.

The two regal sisters the shot beams of magic towards Twilight, hitting her. Twilight cried out in pain as the beams hit her. Her friends helplessly watched in horror as Twilight endured the pain.

"Now, let's try this again!" Satellite said.

"Work for us and we'll release your friends!" Solar yelled.

Through her pain, Twilight got up and stared into the eyes of Solar.

"No!" She screeched.

"Again?" Satellite asked Solar.

"Again," Solar answered, shooting two more beams of magic at Twilight.

"Twilight!" Everypony gasped. "Stop!"

Twilight screamed out in pain. What Solar and Satellite were trying to do was turn Twilight on herself, become the opposite of herself, in other words. Twilight did her best to try and fight against the magic but it was becoming unbearable now. The beams stopped once more as Solar and Satellite proceeded once more to ask the question.

"Are you willing to work for us in exchange for your friends release?" Solar barked.

Twilight stumbled to get up, falling back down a few times. Ultimately, she stood back atop her hooves and, once more, looked into Solar's cold red eyes.

"No..." She said before collapsing on the ground.

"It's settled then!" Solar shouted as she and Satellite shot two more beams of magic towards Twilight.

"Twilight!" Everypony cried.

The beams hit Twilight head on and she collapsed entirely towards the ground. She shut her eyes, trying desperately to endure the pain being given to her.

"Stop!" shouted Rainbow. "That's enough!"

"Yeah," Applejack added. "Y'all have proven yer point!"

"Stop it!" Rarity screamed.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both screamed out in horror as they both watched their dearest friend being tormented by the beams of magic. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack all tried to bust out of the magic force field, ramming it, kicking it, and blasting it with magic. It was hard work, but they all carried on, hoping that they could break free and help their friend away.

Within minutes, the three ponies had worked themselves to pieces, but still they kept at it. Twilight was still being blasted at by Solar and Satellite, who seemed to be gaining power the longer they blasted Twilight. It was only a matter of minutes, if not, seconds, before it would get to Twilight, either killing her or turning her on herself. With one last effort, Rainbow Dash plowed through the force field, shattering it and causing Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie to fall to the ground.

Applejack and Fluttershy charged in front of Twilight, while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all charged towards Solar and Satellite. Applejack and Fluttershy were shot at by the magic beams, but they didn;t last too long as the other three sucessfully stopped them.

"How dare you!" Solar shouted.

"How dare you for blastingn our friend!" Rainbow shot back.

"We'll teach you to mess with our friends!" Pinkie snapped.

"Applejack, Fluttershy," Rarity said, "take Twilight to a safer place! We'll handle these monsters, though I hope not to get a hoof dirty in the process. Go!"

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
